Growing With You
by tomboy14
Summary: At Zuko and Katara's first meeting each other, destinies had been intertwined in a series of themes that took them from boy to man and girl to woman.


**AN: First Avatar drabble story! I love it to death! Note some slight spoilers for The Boiling Rock/other recent episodes. This took a **_**really**_** long time. 20 pages, over 5,000 words…**

**Disclaimer: ATLA belongs to Nick and Bryke.**

1. Fairy Tale

As Zuko closed his eyes to the inky black of night, he couldn't help but remember the threats Katara had given him, and how becoming good was not at _all_ as easy as in the fairy tales his mother used to tell him.

2. Feeling Hot

Even being pelted by water whips could not cool Zuko down. He blamed it on the heat of summer, the intensity of his bending, but never once would acknowledge a connection to a certain water bender in her bending clothes…or underwear, as Hakoda called it when he saw them training.

3. Cool Touch

The feeling of her hands on his wounds dulled the pain, for only her cool, healing touch could save him from himself. He closed his eyes, letting Katara's steady breathing and heartbeat lull him to sleep.

4. Look at me

Zuko roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to face him. "Look at me!" He shouted in his anger, and her eyes filled with the same rage before closing as his lips crashed on her own.

5. Child Abuse

"Um, Zuko, you may not have realized this, but by you touching my sister like that, it could be considered child abuse, or pedophilia."

Zuko's face turned red in both rage and embarrassment, and Katara slapped her brother, mumbling something about her being old enough to be wed and other comments about her maturity and the stupidity of older brothers.

6. Princess

Zuko couldn't help but worry over what would happen after the war. He was of noble blood, and the one he loved was not. The fire nation would never accept a water tribe peasant! So when Hakoda joined the group and was announced to be the chief, thus making Katara a princess according to his calculations, Zuko slept easier at night.

7. Sing

He knew drinking that weird juice Sokka had found in the desert was a bad idea as he woke up the next morning with a killer headache and Katara's mischievous looks.

"I never knew you were a singer, Zu-Zu." And she started humming a mysteriously familiar tune.

8. Laugh

Th sound of her bubbly, care-free laughter at one of Sokka's stupid jokes made his lips upturn in the slightest smile.

9. Harry Potter

"Wow, the Fire Nation Library is immense! It has all kinds of water bending scrolls, earth kingdom histories, and even air nomad architecture! Heck, it even has Harry Potter!"

Insert forehead slap of shocked new Fire Lord and confused glance of water tribe ambassador here.

10. Flowers

The vibrant hues of his nation's flowers could never compare to the colors of Katara's spirit. Her anger was the deepest red, and content the purest blue, her everyday life full of rainbows of emotion.

11. Kill

Stepping up to the tombstone before him, Zuko felt the comforting hand of Katara on his shoulder as he kneeled down and prayed to Agni for the woman he had killed…his sister.

12. Silent Murder

The way she pranced around in her undergarments during her waterbending training in the presence of so many men was a silent murder for Zuko, witnessing the stares directed at her innocent form.

13. Kiss

It seemed that whenever their lips touched, too soon would someone interrupt them. It wasn't until the bedroom door was locked and frustration leaked out of Zuko in steam that he was finally given peace in her embrace.

14. Sweet Dreams

Looking down at her form tangled with his and the soft rise and fall of Katara's chest was when Zuko was finally able to close his eyes and succumb to sweet dreams.

15. Emo Christmas

"Aw, come on Zuko, it's Christmas! And everyone is coming to visit! It's been forever since the palace has been filled!"

"That's the problem." And he retreated to his emo corner as Katara sighed and walked away, mumbling something about anti-social, selfish Fire Lords.

16. Glasses

Zuko couldn't fight off the angry blush on his face at his friends' laughter at his "new look." He new he shouldn't have looked directly into the fire he bended.

"Zuko, don't worry, I think your glasses look great on you!" Katara exclaimed before she broke down into hysterics.

17. Halloween

Katara smiled at the genius of herself and marveled at the costume she had made for herself and Zuko for the annual Fire Nation Halloween Ball: pirates.

18. Clumsy

Katara swore she would never wear heels again after she tripped down the grand entrance staircase at the formal announcement of her visitation to the Fire Nation.

19. Burn

She caressed his face as he looked away from her in shame.

"Don't think this burn mark is a hindrance. It's part of who you are, part of the person I've fallen madly in love with."

20. Friends

After one of Zuko's chief advisors ran into Zuko's bed chambers without knocking, he no longer believed his Lord and the Water Tribe ambassador were just friends.

21. Really?

When Katara and Zuko announced their engagement to the rest of the gaang, Toph said, "Really? I thought you were married already with the way you two carry on."

And then followed immense blushing and an enraged Sokka.

22. Dangerous

"Fire bending is dangerous, you should stay away when I'm practicing these new moves."

"Oh please, you must be forgetting about the times I've kicked your ass, bending or no bending involved. I think I can handle this."

23. Rejected

Zuko had a hard time looking Aang in the eyes after the wedding, knowing that Katara and his union was a silent rejection to the Avatar's feelings for his wife.

24. I Can't

When news of another war reached the palace's inhabitants, Katara was torn.

"I can't abandon my people, nor abandon you, Zuko."

And she cried.

25. Skittles

Katara knew that they each had had one too many when Zuko started talking about "tasting the rainbow," and Katara laughed and said how much she loved skittles.

26. Rainbows

"We're a rainbow pair of people, Zuko."

"Uh-huh…wait, what?!" Zuko, who had calmly sitting by his wife's side, was startled in surprise.

"Think about it: after it rains…my element…and the sun comes out…your element…a rainbow is created. And it's a rare occurrence, just like our relationship."

And Zuko was stupefied at the knowledge and imagery of her words, and found himself nodding in agreement.

27. Pearl

Zuko debated on what present to get Katara for her birthday, deliberating between rubies and pearls. When he imagined his wife wearing the accessory, he made his decision. Jewels from the sea for his jewel of the sea…

…And then he laughed out loud at his corniness.

28. Ugly

He turned away from the mirror, only seeing the red, wrinkled flesh of his burn and the face of a truly ugly person, both inside and out.

Katara knew the gaze, and slipped behind him, wrapping her arms around him and embracing him.

"Zuko…" She whispered, and he turned around, his gaze screaming how she deserved better.

"I love you, and you're the most beautiful person in the world, inside and out."

And looking into her eyes, for just one moment her believed her.

29. Girl Power

Two men sighed, looking at their respective wives beat up countless evil-doers.

"Zuko, if there's one thing we've learned in this experience…"

"It's to beware the power of women."

And they cringed at the site of the poor, poor men that had angered Katara and Toph.

30. Answers

"Tell me what I did wrong!"

"…"

"Katara…" He threatened angrily, his golden eyes narrowed at his partner.

"…do you know what day it is?" And it was her turn to dare.

_Shit…_

And Zuko didn't even need to answer her question.

31. Chocolate

Zuko was stunned that such a tiny person could consume that much chocolate and _still_ retain their figure. But that was Katara for you.

32. Death Again

She rolled over on their bed and clung to her husband tightly, for she felt a stabbing pain in her heart, and knew the Avatar was dead. He turned to her wordlessly, feeling the same pain as her, and they cried together.

33. No

"Aw, come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please with pickled sea prunes on top?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

She looked up hopefully.

"Definitely not."

"Zuko, you're so infuriating!"

34. Dinner

"Why don't I give the chefs a break and cook dinner for the two of us tonight."

A look of horror passed on his face.

"Uh…"

"Great! I'll go make my super special, favorite Water Tribe foods, which you love!"

As she left the room, his head the desk in front of him.

"I can taste the salt already."

35. Thank you

She gasped at the beautiful bracelet he held before her.

"Thank you…" she breathed as he put it on her, and she reached up to brush their lips together.

36. Hate

"You know, some days I really hate you…" She proclaimed as she sat in their bed chambers, watching him as he sat diligently at his desk doing paperwork.

"Hate is another form of passion, love." He retorted without breaking the rhythm of his pen on paper. The only sign of acknowledgement to her was the smirk at the pun he'd made…

Until a water whip hit him square in the back of the head.

37. Forgive and Forget

He walked through the courts, seeing countless unrecognizable faces that bowed down to him in respect. Only one head was held high.

He didn't blame her. After what he'd done to her trust, what he'd done to her, Zuko had no right to be forgiven and forgotten by Mai.

Katara subconsciously held Zuko's arm tighter, feeling the tension caused from this other woman.

38. Last Breath

They clung to each other in the middle of the second great battle for their lives.

"Until my last breath, I'll protect you." He whispered, turning so they were back-to-back to face all their enemies head on.

She shot a wave of water out, and got rid of half a dozen foes.

"I think it's you that'll need the protection."

39. Girl Next Door

"Have you ever imagined what life would have been like without bending, without four separate nations?"

"…No."

"Well…I have. And I bet we'd still be together! You'd be the 'too cool for you' badass from down the street, and I'd be the nice, compassionate, 'girl next door' that ends up falling for your charms."

"…someone's been reading too many romance novels in their free time…"

40. Water

Katara was the water, graceful, beautiful, could change from calm to dangerous in a second. She flowed through every community, fluidly making her status in the Fire Nation one to be envied.

But most of all, she put out his fire as easily as she turned it on.

41. Pattern

Their day lives had moved into a monotonous pattern, full of paperwork and cordial smiles and gestures to one another in the presence of others, where intimacy was shameful to be seen.

But at night, the pattern was gone, the feelings no longer suppressed, and their real life began.

42. Flag

She had apparently missed the red flag on Fire Ladies doing whatever they wanted spontaneously and Zuko smiled as she weaved her way out of another blunder caused from her impulsive decision to bend in the gardens.

43. Brothers

"Hey, brother! How's it going? You treating my sister good, because—"

Zuko turned away from Sokka's rant on treating his sister right and his empty threats on what he would do to him if he wasn't.

"How did you put up with him all those years?"

Katara smiled as Sokka was oblivious.

"It's a Water Tribe thing. You wouldn't get it."

44. Money

"How much did this cost?!" She marveled, staring at all the ornate cloths set out before her.

"It doesn't matter, I've been saving money since I was a child, not to mention my inheritance. The Fire Nation is the richest nation of them all, even after all our expanses paid after the war…"

45. Painting

She pulled on a costume she hadn't worn in years, turning to make sure her husband hadn't awoken to her midnight rummaging.

Katara jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to face a blue carved mask.

"Going out tonight, Painted Lady?"

46. Santa

"Zuko, did you ever believe in Santa?"

"…Santa? What brought this up?"

"Well, it's almost Christmas, and Sokka was complaining about how the kids were going on and on about all the presents Santa was going to bring…"

"Oh, well, then no. My father wasn't exactly the type of person to tell his kids about a jolly fat man. That was Uncle's job."

47. Team

"I miss the good old days…" Katara sighed, reminiscing about the gaang.

"I don't."

"What? Why wouldn't you miss our little team?"

"Because you hated me back then." He stated simply, returning to his meditation.

"I did? _No!_ Not hate! Maybe angered, but never hate…"

"Uh-huh, and that's exactly why I was the one that did all the chores and was the butt of jokes, and don't even get me started about 'training'…" One golden eye was cracked open, looking at her in his own special "Zuko" way.

"Aw, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I'd hurt your manly _feelings_…" She cooed, before breaking into violent laughter.

48. Pink

"No."

"Why not? This is the best silk…"

"I said _no_. Anything but that…color...thing."

"Katara, stop acting like a baby and try it on…"

"NOOOO!!"

And the room went silent.

Zuko braved to question her.

"Why don't you like pink?"

"…It makes me feel too _girly_…"

A slapping sound echoed throughout the room as Zuko's hand connected with his forehead. Note to self: never even bother with crazy waterbending females during that time of the month.

49. Ocean

"Come on! The water's great!"

And he smiled as he stripped off his official robes, throwing them in a wrinkling pile next to hers as he followed his water bender into the ocean.

50. Dirty Little Secret

He heard giggling as he walked by, and his steps faltered for a moment as he glanced back at the group of females standing their in a huddle, whispering to one another between muffled laughter about something that sounded like teddy bears and sleep talking.

She hadn't. No…

"Shit. Katara!" He screamed.

And now the whole castle new his dirty little secret.

51. 3 Small Words

"GRAAAAAAHHHH!! I HATE YOU ZUKO!!"

"Waaah!"

Zuko sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead as everything quieted down so the only noise was that of his screaming newborn child.

It seemed like after Katara got pregnant, the three small words she said were "I hate you."

But he knew better.

52. Dog

Zuko lay on the bed in his chambers, his golden eyes darting back and forth as his wife paced across the room.

"And then you have to change her diaper. Now don't forget that if…."

And the rant continued.

He marveled at how even though he was the Fire Lord, he was still treated like a dog by his wife.

53. May

Katara had always loved spring in the Fire Nation. It was warm, welcoming, and full of life! That is, until she found out…

"Ah-choo!!" The little fire princess fell into a fit of sneezes, her round little face scrunched up, eyes closed, pudgy fingers rubbing her nose.

Katara sighed. That was until she had found out her daughter, Ursa, was allergic to pollen.

"Here, sweetie, how about I try some of my waterbending to soothe the itchiness…"

And thus was spent another month of May…

54. Scream

"Daddy!!"

Zuko heard the cry from his study, and sprinted through the halls to find the source of the noise. He burst through a bright, amber-colored door, panting in anxiety, to spy his two year old daughter standing in her crib, eyes round and teary.

"Dere'sa spidey oh-ber dere!"

Translation: "There's a spider over there!"

Zuko looked to where her fingers pointed and sighed inaudibly, picking the creature up and opening a window, sliding it through the crack.

Oh the joys of parenthood…

55. Arrow

Katara silently wept as she slept, her dreams full of a little boy with an arrow on his head, too young to have the weight of the world on his shoulders, too young to fall in love and have his heart broken, and too young to die.

Zuko looked over to his wife and smoothed the sweaty hair out of her face, hushing her whimpers with a quick kiss to the forehead.

56. Knight

Zuko grumbled as he clunked through the halls, damning this official ceremony that had been occurring for hundreds of years.

Katara's eyes widened as she stifled a laugh. "I think you're playing the role of my 'knight in shining armor' to seriously…"

And so began the giggling…

57. Who Knew

Katara was rolling on the floor laughing her arse off with a scowling Zuko standing beside her.

"Who knew Zuko had a stuffed dragon when he was little?!"

58. Face Down

She ran up, waterbending the final enemy down to find her husband face down on the ground. Her breath caught.

His head lifted up, and she helped roll him over onto his back, now noticing the small form in his arms.

"I got her…"

And they both watched the sleeping child that had become the victim of hate so early in life.

59. Light

He flicked his fingers, and then there was a small flame lighting the room. It was much like the way she lit his own personal shadows. Because although she was born of water, she was his fire, his light.

60. Twins

Zuko put a comforting hand on Sokka's shoulder as their wives jumped up and down at the news of Suki having twins.

"That's rough, buddy." Zuko sighed, pitying his brother-in-law with all his heart.

61. Big Brown Eyes

The little girl pranced about, a swagger to her step, acting as if she owned the Water Tribe. She may be a princess, but her demeanor had her parents scolding her, ignoring the mischievous glint in her big brown eyes.

Zuko and Katara witnessed their niece's behavior, and thanked the gods for their humble children.

62. Miss Japan

"Hi, my name is Miss Japan, and I am little Ursa's instructor for all education necessary to the Princess of the Fire Nation."

Katara and Zuko shared a look and fought off laughter at what this poor woman was about to be faced with…

63. You're a Star

Katara blushed under the intense looks of the millions of people around her, all searching for a peek at the waterbending Fire Lady. She couldn't deny it, though: she was a star around the world.

64. Extreme

Zuko rolled over in bed, wrapping his arms back around his water bender and breathing in the scent of her hair.

Katara sighed, used to this scene, and tried to go back to sleep. She loved it when he was affectionate, but deciding to cuddle with her at sunrise _every morning_ was a bit extreme, especially when they'd been up late the night before.

65. Psycho

"_I'm_ gonna be more powerful!"

"No, _I_ am! I'm oldest!"

"Well I'm a _man_!"

"You're not a man! You're…you're just a _little boy_! And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because boys are better, of course!"

"Why I oughta…" Ursa's golden eyes closed for a moment, before taking on a devilish gleam that had only been seen years before, by a person no one would dare compare to the young heiress. "I will become more powerful than you, brother, and surpass the entire world with my glorious fire bending of _doom_! Mwuhahahaha!!"

As Zuko and Katara stood in the doorway to their children's play room, they were shocked in to a paralyzed state.

Katara was the first to break free, and analyzed her husband, making him look at her oddly and twitch under her gaze.

"Yes, there must be some psychotic trait from _your_ gene pool."

66. Island

"You know, I used to hate this place…"

"Why? Ember Island is a beautiful place!"

"…Let's just say it has a way of bringing out the parts of you that you'd rather not face…"

And Katara was shocked into silence.

67. Children

When she said she was pregnant with their second child, Zuko fainted on the spot.

"Hey, I thought you said you wanted more children!"

Zuko was too out of it to reply, imaging the horrors of a pregnant Katara…again.

68. Panties

Zuko jumped as he felt a menacing aura right behind him, and clutched the secret item in his grasp all the more tighter.

"Zuko, darling, what the hell are you doing with my _panties_?!"

"_Eep_!"

69. Ice Cream

Zuko and Katara's eyes shined with love as their daughter showed her little brother how to eat an ice cream come correctly.

"See, first you gotta lick all the sides so your hands don't get all sticky…"

70. Photograph

Zuko's hands shook as he held a painting of his family, or rather, the people he had _thought_ to be his family. He rolled it up and shoved it back inside the drawer, turning his back on his past. He unrolled a new one, smiled at it, and thought only of his new one.

HH  
71. Unreal

"No way. This has to be a dream. It's too unrealistic…"

"Katara, please don't question our children being content visiting their Aunt and Uncle and cousins in the South Pole, and enjoy our time alone…"

And she didn't need any more persuading.

72. Crime

The way she held herself around him, simply wrapping him around her finger, seducing him with every step, should have been a crime.

73. Shy

When they had made love the first time, they had both been very shy, with faces pink, fumbling hands, and complete and innocent love between them.

Now…

Let's just say they weren't.

74. Bikini

Zuko did not understand women. After two childbirths, his wife still looked as she had before the little darlings had been born.

"Zuko, come on! We're taking them for their swim!"

After two childbirths, his wife still looked as she had before the little darlings had been born. He really wished she hadn't worn that bikini. This was a public place, and he really did not appreciate all the men's lustful gazes and women's envious stares.

75. Lollipop

Zuko slapped his forehead.

"What?!"

"Your acting like the children."

"Just because I asked one of the servants to get me a _lollipop_ doesn't make me immature!"

Zuko gave her a look.

She sighed, resigned to her fate. "Okay, maybe it does…"

76. Life Guard

"Damn guy, trying to make moves on my wife, flexing his goddamn muscles every five seconds. I could totally whoop his ass. Should have challenged him to an Agni Kai…"

Zuko was mumbling, thankfully his two children being dragged from the beach could not understand, their confused stares going ignored.

"Daddy, why are we leaving?" His youngest asked, for he had almost finished his sandcastle…

"…"

Katara sighed, bringing up the rear of the group. She didn't know _why_ her husband had overreacted. It's not like anyone stood a _chance_ of being stronger than the _Fire Lord_, nor anyone that was quite as imposing physically, nor quite as attractive or…

"Men." She simply stated.

77. Umbrella

Katara bent the rain away from above their heads like an umbrella until they made it to an awning to save them from the storm. They laughed, observing the other's soaked form, Katara not even bothering to bend the liquid away, nor Zuko to steam it off himself, as they embraced each other.

78. Sunset

The sun slowly sunk towards the water.

"It's still beautiful." She whispered.

Nothing more was needed to be said as fire and water became one.

79. Rose

If anyone really understood the saying "Take time to smell the roses" it was Katara, literally.

"Come on, we really need to keep this walk short. The advisors are waiting for us to make the decision about…"

"Oh Zuko…" She chastised, leaning up to give him a quick kiss. "It's not like its that important anyways…life is too short to take for granted."

80. Kids

"This thesaurus is inaccurate."

"What?" Katara questioned, curious as to what he meant with this random outburst. She dropped the book she was reading onto the desk beside her and came to sit on the armrest of Zuko's chair.

"A synonym for kids is missing… 'little monsters' isn't listed."

She slapped him upside the head for that one.

81. Hokage

"So you're saying that you're the leader of this mysterious ninja village within my country that will not be found unless you want me to find it?"

"Yes, I am the Hokage."

"Sure, and I'm a water bender. And my wife can earth bend." Zuko joked, finding his visitor very odd.

82. Coke

"My Lord, we've found the culprit behind the drug scandal."

"Bring him in."

He had not expected to see her behind it all.

"_Jin?_ Is that you?"

"_Lee?_ You are the really Zuko the Fire Lord?"

Katara glared in the background, curious as to how this drug dealer knew her husband.

"What's happened to you? Why are you distributing illegal substances in my country?"

"What's wrong with a little coke?"

83. Jealous

Katara hissed. That woman did _not_ just…

She _did_.

How dare she touch Zuko like that!

"Um, Mommy, your scaring everyone…"

Katara then noticed the wave of water hovering threateningly behind her. She easily pushed it back to the pond, turning her gaze over to her husband's knowing smirk and the floozy's questioning glance.

84. Deep

Their love was so deep, not even the national historian would put into words a good description.

85. Fall

He was falling, falling, through the clouds and into nothingness…

And she caught him.

Zuko woke up from his nightmare of that fateful day with a smile.

86. Fire Ring

Embers surrounded her on all sides, water no where near her. Nothing could be used to put it out, no piece of her element in enough quantity to bend.

The ring of fire was broken, Zuko rushing through the flames and extinguishing them all, her newest attempter to assassinate her done for in a single blast.

87. Miss

If there was one thing Ursa loved, it was to be called "Miss." Princess put her on a pedestal, separating her from the other children. This was more common, something she sometimes longed to be.

88. Love

You couldn't deny the depth to his gaze when she was his object, nor the glow in her face when his hand subtly brushed hers.

It was the purest love, the model marriage of the world. There were faults, yes, but these two bounced back right away, making up for the angered words and heated gestures with ones entirely opposite.

89. Nervous

To say the least, Katara was nervous when Zuko was challenged to an Agni Kai against one of his advisors for not wanting world domination.

But then she remembered: this man had defeated many a foe twice as big and bad as him, and half the age.

90. Black Dress

"You should have never put that on…" Zuko growled as he attacked her neck with hungry kisses, his hands running up and down her back deliciously.

Katara smirked.

"But neither of us are complaining, are we?" She breathed out.

91. Away

He grieved every moment she was gone to visit her homeland and he could not leave due to his role. Envious as well. This office was growing old, the monotony of daily life suffocating him.

"…I really need to get away on vacation…"

Fire Lord Zuko muttered before slamming his head on the desk.

92. Wish Upon a Star

If there was one thing she hoped her kids would remember, it was to always have hope, and to keep wishing for change…for hope had given her everything she has ever wanted, her wishes all granted. A loving husband, 2 beautiful children, and friends that would die for her…literally.

93. Pirate

"Do you remember that time you sent the pirates after us?"

"Must you remind me of my every wrong doing in the past?"

"Oh come on, I was just going to mention how unbearably sexy you were trying to be when you flaunted my mother's necklace before me…and how badly you failed…"

"…"

"Don't worry, honey, your awkward days are over. You don't even have to try to be sexy now…EEP!"

Zuko had quickly turned on his heel and captured her wrists between his hands. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"'I'll save you from the pirates…'"

Katara smirked. "Now _that's_ more like it…"

94. Winter

He couldn't believe it…

"Daddy look! It's snowing just like in the South Pole!"

It was true, for the first time in years the Fire Nation was having a snowy winter.

"Zuko, stop gawking. How about we go snuggle by the fire while the kids are playing?"

95. Summer

She. Was. Dying.

Curse Fire Nation formalities! These stupid, heavy robes made her sweat like a pig in the middle of summer!

"When people warned me about marrying the Fire Lord, I wouldn't listen! Dammit, these people take hot too far…"

96. Spring

The flowers were in full bloom, perfect for strolling about in the gardens on a moderately warm day. The sun reflected of a glittering pond full of her favorite turtle ducks. Nothing could ruin this spring day…

"My Lady! Fire Lord Zuko requires your presence at the meeting!"

"I'll be there in a moment."

And she waved the messenger off.

"Damn."

Katara stood corrected.

97. Ramen

"This new instant food is pretty tasty!"

"Ew, its just a bunch of dried vegetables and noodles with artificial flavoring! Are you pregnant or something?"

"…"

"Katara, I was just joking you know…"

"…"

"Are you really…"

A nod.

And he promptly fainted, mumbling "Another one?"

98. Whistle

There was a tale saying that whistling was the best way to attract the opposite sex…Zuko decided it was worth a shot.

"Zuko, what are you doing?"

Katara questioned, hands on her hips as she spied her husband leaning against a large oak in the garden, whistling away. He didn't stop, just gave her an acknowledging look.

The confused wife walked over to him, drawn by his melody. Before she knew it, she was in his embrace, the tune playing in her ear.

Zuko smirked.

99. Feet

"All these vibrations hitting me feet are giving me a headache!"

"Vibrations from…?"

"Sokka, whose room are we standing in front of?"

"…I'll kill him!"

100. Balloon

"What are you, crazy! We can't have the baby in the middle of the battlefield!"

"Well what do you expect me to do, stop it from coming out until its convenient for you!"

Zuko thought about this for a moment.

"We'll take my war balloon back to the palace. The house physicians will have to do."

101. Excited

It was hard to believe.

"We've already been married for 10 years and neither of us has reached 30. We've got 3 beautiful kids. What else is there to get excited for?"

Katara smiled, walking across their bedroom to lay down next to Zuko, leaning over and giving him a kiss before whispering, "Tomorrow. Because something new will always happen, and I'll be here, with you, for it."

**--**

**AN: So there is my conclusion to my Zutara drabble prompt/oneshot thing. They build on each other, but I guess you could look at them separately. Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated, they help me learn and do better next time!**


End file.
